saiyan adventurs
by Shane33
Summary: these famly go to earth to explor for awle and train nd kinda for a new life the kids are complaing about haveing to go to school for awile what well happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The battel for planet Vegeta

Bardock and the other saiyan like,s Fasa and Toma and the other,s most of the saiyan flyong twords freza,s ship sick of having to risk there lives for Freza Freza,s men flew out of Freza,s ship the saiyan made quick work of them then Dodoria and Zrobron came out so they saiyan are rebeling? Ill make quick work of ths Dodriea said as he shout a mouth baem but Bardock and Toma both shoot a full power enrygy wave at his mouth baem they strock eachther but the two saiyan,s prevaled sainding Dodoria flying then they shoot onther ennrgy atack and distroyed him Ill have to transform said Zarbron said changing into his moster form his power level went threw the roof Bardock shouted. Then Zarbron shoots 5 ki blast but Bardock shoot a finel sperit cannon with absorbed the 5 blasts to maek it even biger and vaperizis him then the last the one left freza comes out so saiyan you killed my men Freza says angrly then runes twords Toma and pounches him rapidly but then Toma blocks and throws Freza a way and King Vegeta appers flying twords Freza and kick,s him rapidly then shoots a super galick gun distroying Freza imedly. A few hours later they blew up the planet distroying all the tryrents called changlings. There was a party after on Vegeta Raditz was 14 yars old the first of bardock,s son,s next there where two brother who where twins named Kakrot and Shane who where 12 yaer,s old Shane and Kakroot saw one of there freand,s Troy hi Troy we both said hi he said we finly baet that tyrent he said ya thank god to I was sick of taking orders from him Kakroot said ya Bardock came up to us with Radditz let,s go get a fresh new start on earth ok me and Kakroot said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 going to earth

The saiyan fammly went home and went to sleep then the next mornng woke up at 9.00 eat brekfest and packed then went off to earth Shane and Kakroot fell alseep but not Radditz he was wide a wake and exsided to get to earth. 2 houres later they landed as there ships crashed with a THUD and opened Shane and Kakroot woke up startled uh? where are we kakroot asked as bardock steped out earth he said now lets go find a huse he said the all wooked for about 5 minuts and found a empty house with 3 bed rooms and 2 bathrooms and a living room and kictun. They walked in and unpacked after lets go look around the city bardock sugjested ok the saiyan treo kids said Fasha stayed home to cook dinner. They walked to the city they didn,t fly because they wonted to fit in they fonly got there and walked around by the way you 3 are going to school tommrow at markking junor high (randome name) oww man the 3 cried well you have to its the law here ok they said hay ill be right back I have to use the bathroom Shane said ok thye said well wait right here he went in to a store and acdenly bumped into 2 kids sorry Shane said its ok the girl said by the way do you go to markking junor high? She asked ya im starting tommrow cool mu name is Alex she said and this is my brother Jake hi he said hi Im Shane shane said. Well see you tommrow they said as they left bye I said then when Shane got out of the store they wen,t home fash was done with the pizza she made and sat dwon with the rest of them. Hay I made 2 new freands Shane said alreaday Bardock said? eating a peacs of his pizza ya what are there names Fasha asked? Alex and Jake Shane replied. Are they going to the same school as us radittz asked ya Shane said and there in 7th grade like me and Kakroot cool said Kakroot. Well I got to hit the hay Radditz said after dinner we have to getup at 6.30 for school good idea well go to said Shane and kakroot said and Radditz had his own room Kakroot and Shane shared a room with two beds they wen,t to sleep and woke up the next day at 6.30 Bardick trying to pri his kids outa bed okay where up they said quick ate brekfest and went on there way,s.

To be countenud


End file.
